Before
by Fairytaleprincess678
Summary: Before Sabrina and Daphne went to Ferryport Landing, Sabrina had a strangely realistic dream about a blond haired kid named Puck. Happy birthday Octavia! Sorry if it sucks


**(A/N: okok, so I haven't actually read all the SG books, only the first three, so here's a short ff about (I actually don't know. I guess I'll just see).**

 **Happy birthday Octavia! You're the bestest friend ever, and I hope you enjoy being a year older! (But be careful, before you know it you'll have grey hair and wrinkles) ;)**

 **Xoxo, Ana**

 **To everyone else, ENJOY (and please don't kill me if it's terrible)**

The car had been rolling around before they finally parked in front of a forest. Sabrina and Daphne Grimm had no time to brace themselves before their latest foster parents pushed them outside the car and drove off. For the past month, Sabrina and Daphne had been through foster home after foster home ever since their parents disappeared with nothing but a red handprint on their car. Since then, they had been mistreated more times that they could count, but were lucky enough to escape from all of their previous foster families.

This family was particularly bad. From day one they had made it obvious that they weren't wanted. They were continuously ignored, but they didn't think it would ever come to this. Their foster parents had crossed the line by leaving them in the middle of nowhere. Sabrina pulled Daphne close and reassured her that it would all be okay. She looked around and was dismayed to find no traces of civilisation. In fact, from what she could see, the only living things for miles apart from her and her little sister were little firefly-like things. Sabrina looked at them curiously, wondering why they had come out if it wasn't even night time. They started flying away before they stopped and flew back to where the girls were standing. They repeated this process multiple times, almost as if they wanted to be followed. They both did, but Sabrina hesitated when she saw that they had flown into the forest.

"Come on Sabrina, we need to follow them!"

"You never know... it could be unsafe Daphne. We don't know what's in that forest."

"Stop being such a scardy cat! It's not like there's any other place to go."

Sabrina thought it over and was reluctant to agree with Daphne. They were alone, and there really was no better place to go. Daphne grabbed he arm and started to pull her to the forest. Taking one final breath, Sabrina followed her little sister into the trees.

They had been following the fireflies for about five minutes before they stopped in front of what looked like a junk yard. The girls took a step forward, and were instantly swept up into the air. Sabrina shouted in protest, then realised she was being held captive in a very uncomfortable net. Daphne was behind her in the net, but there was no room to readjust.

"Who ever did this, let me down!"

In the very centre of all the trash, was a young boy sitting on a makeshift throne. Sabrina was almost positive was responsible for her current state. When he saw the girls he was obviously trying desperately hard-and failing- to hide a grin from spreading across his face.

"Who dares enter my kingdom?"

Sabrina would have stepped forward, but that would be very difficult, saying how she was swaying back and forth ten feet above ground. "Um, hello. My name is Sabrina, and this is my little sister Daphne. Who might you be?" She hated to admit that she was feeling nervous, especially since the boy only looked to be about eleven.

"My name is Puck, and I rule this forest. My minions have managed to lead you right to me."

"Oh well, we were wondering if there was anyway to possibly get back to New York?"

"You wish to go to Faerie?"

"Um... no. New York." Sabrina was starting to get annoyed. She didn't have time to play all these games. She just wanted to go to New York. And fast. The strange boy, Puck, looked at her and stepped off his "throne". He started walking towards them until he was standing right underneath them.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because me and my sister are lost and we want to get home."

"Why?"

"Because that's where we live."

"Why?"

"Because my parents decided to live there." Sabrina was getting really annoyed. If he dared say why one more time...

"Why."

Sabrina lost it. "I don't know why! I just want to get home and find my parents okay?! Just tell me HOW TO GET HOME!"

The boy looked at her, shocked. Apparently, he wasn't expecting her to start to yell at him. After a second his face returned back to its original smug expression.

"First of all, is that anyway to treat a king? Second, you said you wanted to go home to look for your parents. Therefore implying they are gone. Am I right?"

Sabrina nodded and he went on.

"If your parents are gone, why don't you stay here in Ferryport Landing? You could stay with Charming, and go to the stupid school with normal people."

"Wait-" Sabrina didn't think that she heard him right. "Did you say Charming? Like the prince? And what do you mean, normal people?"

"Yes I mean Charming like the prince. Who else would I mean? Except he's the mayor now. That doesn't mean I'm not the king though. He has no control over my kingdom." He said the last part quickly, as if worried that the sisters would think he had no power.

Sabrina still didn't believe that he was king, but Daphne was a different story. During the entire conversation, she had been hiding behind her older sister, a look of awe adorning her face. Sabrina started taking again.

"Listen, Puck, I don't know what you're talking about, but me and Daphne need to get home. So If you could be a dear and tell us the fastest way to get home, that would be great. While we're at it, why don't you let us down?"

The boy stepped behind the tree they were hanging from and must have done something, because in an instant the sisters were falling to the ground. Sabrina landed with a thud, rubbing her sore arm. She got up and would have punched the boy if Daphne hadn't held her back. He laughed at her, and it took all of her self restraint to stay rooted in one place.

"Just stay in fairy port. Maybe you could be the next ugly stepsister. You definitely look the part!" He laughed at his own joke, and Sabrina tried hard to hide her confusion.

"You're lying! There's no such things as fairytales. Just tell us how to get back to New York or we'll go find someone else!"

"Your loss, Grimm."

Everything started turning hazy, and Sabrina thought she heard his voice again.

"Until we meet again Snot Face. I'll be waiting."

She was really mad at him now.

"Puck!"

"Who are you talking to?" Daphne looked at her, curious.

"I'm talking to Puck. That stuck up jerk called me Snot Face!"

Daphne giggled. "Whose Puck?"

Sabrina looked at Daphne not believing what she was saying. "He is!"

"Um. Sabrina?"

Sabrina looked where she was pointing. The white wall of her bedroom at their new foster home was facing her, no rude little boys in sight.

"Sabrina, I think you were dreaming. Go back to sleep. It's only two in the morning." Daphne closed her eyes, and Sabrina looked around again, not believing what she was seeing. She must have been dreaming. she was back in her small bed in her small room. Her dream had been so realistic... Sabrina fell against her pillow and fell asleep, not thinking twice about the boy she had dreamt about.

 **So... scrap it or keep it? I actually wrote this in like twenty minutes during a free period at school, so that would explain why it's not the best. Anyways, HAPPY BIRTHDAY OCTAVIA (sorry for the sucky story) have the best time ever! (Don't forget to comment/follow/fave please!**

 **Xoxo, ana**


End file.
